Don't You Forget
by RandomKiwi
Summary: Matt creates a playlist for Mello before he leaves Wammy's... Possible MattxMello later on.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey, guys. I got this fic idea while listening to some of my favorite songs that I realized really described Mello and Matt's relationship. I know this is short, it's just the prologue though. The first chapter should be up shortly. Please review!**

**~ RandomKiwi**

* * *

><p>At Wammy's, they never really encouraged music or art of any kind. In fact, they discouraged it. Anything that involved imagination that went beyond solving criminal cases planted you in an ass load of trouble. It was a downright miracle that I could play my games in peace; they initially were supposed to be banned as well. Mello had an iPod. How he hid it from the spontaneous inspections, I have no clue.<p>

The truth about Wammy's is that it's just a big L breeding center. They find orphans that have potential to be L's successor and plant them here, thinking they're doing something very wonderful… Which I guess would be true if you so desperately wanted to be L. While Near was still alive, nobody had even the slightest chance to be first. This had Mello pissed out of his mind. He wanted to be first, which is why he left me here to rot... Alone.

Mello never was one to have concerns for others. It was just him in his tiny world of chocolate and solitude… I was the exception. It hurt to know that what we had won't ever pick up again. I wouldn't say we were dating… No, definitely not dating. Mello would hate that. But we were very good friends… It's too bad that very good friend of mine abandoned me. There was no 'goodbye'; no 'I'll see you soon'. He was there one day and gone the next. He said he needed to 'get out of this hellhole.' Ouch. So I was apparently a living hell to him; I perfectly understood why. I constantly nagged him about manners and healthy living, not to mention I stole his chocolate more than a few times. But it still hurt like hell. He made it clear that I mattered… To an extent.

Before he left, I borrowed his iPod. I knew he was in a horrible mood, a signal that he might blow it and try to leave as he had done before, so I started gathering songs that represented my feelings for him. It was supposed to be a small playlist with a few songs that struck home, but it ended up being relatively long. I didn't want Mello to forget me…

_Because I'll never forget him._


	2. Paradise

**AN: Here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it... Please review! Chapter 2 will be up by tomorrow night! PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are what keep me going. ;) Thanks!**

**~ RandomKiwi**

* * *

><p>MELLO'S POV<p>

I flipped to the first song I'd found on my iPod as soon as I boarded the train. The song that popped up brought tears, like needles, to my already puffy eyes.

Paradise by Coldplay… It brought back so many memories of him. Of _my_ paradise.

* * *

><p><em>I glanced up from my computer, my eyes dry and tired after a long day of work proving itself no avail. I'd always be second to Near if I stayed here…always.<em>

_He stood in the doorway, flashing that smug smile I'd grown to know and love. His goggles rested upon his messy red hair that fell in front of his eyes sloppily… But somehow perfectly. I held his gaze for a moment, and then went back to typing away. I felt my cheeks flush a firing red; I tried to suppress it as much as I could._

_It was the way he looked at me then that made my heart melt. That longing stare, the tenderness in his emerald eyes as he assessed me so meticulously and carefully before speaking._

"_Hey there," he said quietly, making his way over to lie down next to me. It was a casual thing now, just two friends lying together. It didn't mean anything… _

_I shifted my laptop from my lap to the bedside table, not saying a word. I knew I'd crack and say something I'd regret later. Something soft and… loving. I couldn't afford to make that mistake, especially now, the night before I'd pick up and leave._

* * *

><p>I stared at the passing trees and stations, leaning against the window. I pulled the hood of my jacket tighter around my face. My eyes darted to one side then the other, making sure nobody was watching.<p>

_Don't you dare cry, Mello. Don't you fucking dare._

I hated getting emotional. I hated it as much as I hated leaving Matt… almost.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey," I mumbled back, rubbing my sleepy eyes. He was so close now, I could feel his warm breath of my face. My heart was beating faster than a freight train.<em>

* * *

><p>Why didn't I feel like this before? Why didn't I notice that the feelings I had for Matt were actually there until now? What was his goal with this playlist? To make me feel like a jerk? To guilt me into coming back? Fuck it, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction…<p>

* * *

><p><em>I fell asleep there, waking up next to him the following morning. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to process the situation. He was still fast asleep… His lips were still as close as last night, maybe even closer.<em>

* * *

><p>I cringed at the memories, biting the inside of my lip as an attempt to stop the tears. This wasn't fair... How could he play with my emotions like this? Matt must've known what he was doing. He knew he was breaking me on the inside.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I closed my eyes, opening them once more to make sure I wasn't dreaming. God, he looked so innocent there. The stress of the day that normally showed on his face was completely wiped away, replaced by a peaceful calm.<em>

_I leaned in closer so only an inch or two separated our faces. He didn't stir at all. I was taking my chances, but I did what I had so desperately wanted to do. I kissed those angel soft lips that belonged to my roommate. The one I had convinced myself I would not fall in love with from the beginning._

_As I pulled away, his eyes fluttered open. A smile played itself across his lips, the ones I'd just kissed. There was no doubt in my mind that he was fully aware of what had just happened, yet he acted like nothing had happened at all. _

_He chuckled._ "_Morning, Sunshine."_

_I couldn't have asked for a better moment._


End file.
